Por vez primera
by Griffinn
Summary: Todos tienen una primera vez para todo, incluso los magos más importantes.


**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

* * *

><p>La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba atestada de gente. En el centro, rodeado de gente que le escuchaba, un apuesto muchacho de diecisiete años arengaba a la gran masa. Hablaba de derechos, de muggles, de hijos de muggles, de la magia… Hablaba de muchas cosas.<p>

A Elphias Dodge le encantaba oírle hablar. No sólo por su capacidad de llamar la atención, sino también por su sabiduría. Estaba seguro de que aquel chico llegaría lejos, o al menos haría lo que mejor se le daba y lo que más le gustaba. Enseñar.

Finalmente, el chico terminó de hablar. Se apartó de la gente, que le daba palmadas en los hombros o le estrechaban las manos solemnemente. El joven se ruborizaba ampliamente. Tras conseguir salir de allí, y con la gente subiendo a sus habitaciones y comentando el discurso, se acercó a su amigo Elphias, que le esperaba en uno de los sillones más alejados de la chimenea. Enfrente de él había otro sillón, y entre medias de ambos, una pequeña mesita con un juego de ajedrez mágico. El joven había terminado su discurso, y ahora tocaba su charla con su amigo.

―Brillante, como siempre brillante, Albus.

―No digas tonterías, Elphias.

―Pero estoy diciendo la verdad. Todo eso de lo que hablabas… A veces tenemos que dejar de lado todos esos prejuicios, todos esos problemas y aceptar y abrazar lo que nos rodea. Verdaderamente me ha impactado.

Movió uno de sus peones. El joven Albus se acariciaba en mentón, meditando.

―Tristemente la realidad es bien distinta, mi querido Elphias. Tristemente…

Él también movió uno de sus peones.

―A veces tengo la sensación de que nunca te ganaré a este juego ―desplazó a su caballo ―. No somos tan distintos de los muggles, ¿sabes? Ellos también tienen sus prejuicios.

―¿Te refieres, por ejemplo, hacia las mujeres… los extranjeros… o los homosexuales?

Elphias observaba a su amigo mientras movía una de sus torres. Sabía muy bien, desde hacía años que se lo confesó, que Albus era homosexual. Aun así no le había conocido pareja alguna.

―Sí, a eso me refiero. Dime, Albus… ¿tú nunca?

―¿Qué? ¿He salido con alguien? ¿He mantenido… relaciones sexuales? Con otros hombres, supongo que te refieres

Elphias parecía nervioso, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

―Es que… comentan por ahí…

Albus Dumbledore no parecía en absoluto alterado. Se recogió unos cabellos rebeldes.

―¿Qué es lo que comentas, Elphias? ―había dejado, momentáneamente, de jugar.

―Sólo son habladurías. Sobre todo de chiquillas tontas. Dicen que prefieres la compañía de hombres.

Albus rió. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la chimenea. La partida había perdido todo interés para él. Igualmente, Elphias se levantó.

―¿Y tú que piensas de ello?

―¿Yo? Pienso que a ellas les tiene que dar igual.

Albus le miró a la cara. Elphias no era precisamente un chico atractivo. La viruela de dragón que por poco le impidió conocer a Albus hacía años todavía mostraba vestigios en su rostro. Sus ojos, de un color verde botella, titilaban con la luz del fuego. Su pelo era corto. Era todo lo contrario a Albus, alto y apuesto, con el pelo rubio rizado y la cara fina y blanca, sin apenas desperfecto alguno. Sólo su nariz rota, que poseía un aspecto aguileño.

―Detecto cierta envidia en tus palabras, mi querido amigo.

El muchacho se ruborizó.

―Eso son tonterías…

―"_Sobre todo de chiquillas tontas" ―_prosiguió Albus ―. Elphias… nunca te he conocido pareja alguna.

Elphias se apartó de él.

―¿Y qué más da? El amor es para soñadores. El amor ha hecho perder batallas, ha hecho desconocer los mayores inventos de la historia. Sólo los más inteligentes, los triunfadores, reniegan del amor.

―Amigo mío, el amor es la magia más poderosa que gobierna en el mundo terrenal. Siempre lo he dicho… y lo mantengo.

Posó sus fuertes manos en los hombros de su amigo, quien era más bajo que él. Elphias, estremeciéndose, se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, de un color azul cielo que, a pesar de la oscuridad, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la chimenea, refulgían.

―¿Nunca has querido saber qué se siente… cuando te besan?

Elphias no contestó. Lentamente los dos se fueron acercando, cerrando los ojos. Albus primero, y Elphias después. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad para Elphias, sus labios se juntaron. Albus rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Elphias, mientras este posaba sus manos en los brazos del otro, temiendo desmayarse en aquel momento.

Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que se separaron, cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarles. Albus abrió los ojos, y después Elphias. Ninguno dijo nada. Elphias bajó la mirada, con sus manos todavía agarrando fuertemente los brazos de Albus, temiendo caer si le soltaba. Albus pareció comprender, y sus brazos rodearon la espalda de su amigo. Elphias comenzó a llorar.

―Lo siento mucho, Albus. Lo siento. Debí contártelo hace mucho como tú me lo contaste a mí.

―Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Y así se quedaron durante aquella noche.


End file.
